


As Pleasant as the Month of May

by VoiceOfDoomCalling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, MerMay, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling
Summary: Originally, Obi-Wan planned to wait for May to do this, this May was going to be a warm one, he could feel it; swimming would be wonderful. He was terrified however, what he was planning to give. It was giving Jango more than his heart, it was giving him his life.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 240





	As Pleasant as the Month of May

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what song I'm referencing with the title, congratulations, I will now die for you.

Originally, Obi-Wan planned to wait for May to do this, this May was going to be a warm one, he could feel it; swimming would be wonderful. He was terrified however, what he was planning to give. It was giving Jango more than his heart, it was giving him his life. 

He left early one cold April morning, the sun just having started to peak over the horizon. Though Obi-wan couldn’t see it. The town had been engulfed in fog, effortlessly, he walked through it.

He couldn’t see his destination, the Harbor. But he could smell it, walking the smell of brine grew stronger. Despite himself, he walked faster, only just keeping it from turning into a jog.

The commune from his house to their favorite meeting spot was only about fifthteen minutes by foot. After so long however, it felt like hours. Especially when he started to hear the crashing waves, his chest ached with longing. It’s only the bag slung over his shoulder that stopped him from running, it had never felt so fragile before. 

When he arrived, he walked to an old beat down dock. A bit of an antique, it was the farthest dock from town. Made of wood, it swayed as he walked on it. Sitting down at the end, he pulled off his shoes, before letting his feet dip into the water. It was freezing, but god if it doesn’t feel like coming home.

He loved his apartment, but it could never give him the same kind of satisfaction as the sea did. 

Then he waited, heart pounding against his chest.

He didn’t have to wait long, he wasn’t the only one excited.

A hand wrapped around each of his ankles, a warm contrast to biting cold. He gripped the end of the dock, tensing, frowning down at the hand suspiciously.

Jango’s head rose just above the surface, wearing a small smirk. “I promise I learned my lesson. No sudden dips into the water for you.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Obi-Wan dryly replied. He kept up the untrusting facade as long as he could, a whole five seconds. Then it morphed into an exasperated, yet fond look.

Jango’s smirk melted into tender smile, he gently rubbed his thumbs into Obi-Wan’s ankles. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you.” He paused, suddenly a little embarrassed. “I brought you something.”

Jango raised a brow at him curiously.

Obi-wan explained, “I’m not quite sure what you'll make of it.”

“We’ve known each other for over a century, sea dog—“

Obi-wan lightly kicked him in the shoulder for that, further cementing the fact that Jango was going to be fond of that damned nickname forever. 

“—I doubt you could ever bring me something I wouldn’t love.” Jango lifted Obi-wan’s foot from the water, gently kissing just above where his hand was wrapped around his ankle.

Obi-wan’s cheeks warmed. “I hope that’s true.” He tried for a smile, but it probably looked like he was going to be ill.

He pulled his bag into his lap. Hesitating a moment, as the lump in his throat grew bigger. Best do this like ripping off a band aid.

He pulled his pelt from his bag, then dropped it into the water.

Immediately, what was a brisk morning became chilling.   
  
His chest felt like it had been just hollowed out.

And he could barely breathe.

He didn’t dare look at Jango’s face. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Jango’s hands.

Slowly one of them let go, and he felt when it caught hold of his pelt.

He forced himself to take deep breathes.

“You beat me to it.” It was barely a whisper, Obi-Wan almost didn't hear Jango at all. 

“What—“

Jango let go of Obi-Wan’s remaining ankle, grabbing a hold of the dock, he pulled himself up, so he could gently place Obi-Wan’s pelt on his lap.

Despite it being soaked with cold water, which soaked his pants, the unnatural, bitterly cold feeling subsided. It no longer felt like he had been skinned alive. The knot in his throat vanished and Obi-Wan sighed in relief. Smiling, albeit a bit shakily.

Then Jango dived down underneath the water.

Before Obi-Wan could begin to panic, to wonder if Jango had somehow misinterpreted what exactly a selkie giving you their pelt meant. Jango reappeared. This time pulling himself completely out of the water and on to the dock.

As always, seeing him in his entirety took Obi-wan’s breath away.

Jango was powerfully built in his torso, with the odd scar here and there. His warm brown skin freckled with scales, scales that were a shimmering silver that darkened and flowed into a deep blue when they reached the fin.

The other had once told him, that he was quite dull for a mermaid. Obi-Wan could never, and never would bring himself to believe him. 

Jango pressed their foreheads together, as Obi-Wan closed his eyes, he reached up to cup Jango’s cheeks. His hands were immediately caught by Jango’s, and pulled down gently.

“You know,” Obi-Wan said mildly, “I thought you were running from me for a moment there.”

Obi-Wan felt Jango shake his head lightly, “ _Never_.”

Obi-wan felt something pressed into his hands. Looking down, he saw a silver scale in his hands.

Oh.

“So, the answer is a yes?” He teased, eyes opening to stare into Jango’s. 

“You’re this close to making a liar out of me.” Jango started to tilt them both towards the water. 

“Alright, I suppose giving me one of your scales is answer enough.” Obi-wan chuckled, “No need to make a liar out of yourself.” He wrapped his arms around his fiancé tightly, pulling them away from the water. 

For now. 

Later, he would certainly want to swim with his future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mermay!


End file.
